


八卦时间

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [6]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Team Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 又一个休息日，大山玲、樫井勇辅、薯片和可乐渡过了快乐的一天





	八卦时间

“可恶啊！我想要狠狠地揍人！”大山玲以不符合她气质的暴躁拍打着桌面，“我想要揍那家伙！狠狠地！为什么田丸那么宠他？”

大山玲看向她的好伙伴，全队唯一一个会跟她一起背后说人坏话的樫井勇辅。后者正在心不在焉地在纸上写写画画，过了整整半分钟才停下手头的活计。

“啊？”樫井被她灼灼的视线吓了一跳。

“你在想什么？”大山把椅子转过一半，正对着樫井。“——是不是你的共感发现了什么？”

她完全是随口一猜，然而樫井露出了纠结的神色，这意味着他确实发现了什么。大山拉开抽屉，取出薯片。“快说吧，你知道我不会告诉任何人。”

樫井没有纠结多久。“稻见身上有田丸的味道。”

“这很正常，他们老是在一起……等等，你说哪种味道？”

“那个……那种。”樫井的脸孔扭曲了一下，显然这事折磨得他不轻，“过夜的味道。”

大山震惊地咽下薯片。她把薯片筒递过去，樫井接受了她的好意。

“今天？”大山小心翼翼地问道。

“有一阵子了，”樫井小口小口地啃着薯片。“其实从一开始我就知道……”

“等等，等等，你说一开始？”

樫井耸耸肩。“就是我们第一次见面的时候。”

大山往后仰去，紧紧地闭上眼睛。以樫井对她的了解，此刻她正在心里默默地咒骂——可能是老是阻止她暴打稻见的田丸三郎，但更可能是老是让她想要暴打一顿的稻见朗。

当然也有那么一丁点的可能性，大山正在咒骂“知情不报”的自己。樫井缩了缩脖子，有一点后悔了。

——但他真的受不了保存一个大秘密的痛苦了。

大小姐的家教决定她不可能说出什么过分的话来，片刻之后大山睁开眼睛，语气沧桑：“我需要一听啤……可乐。”

她从桌子底下的冰柜里摸出饮料，递了一罐给樫井。等他喝了一口以后，她压近，逼问道：“从头说起。”

樫井勇辅乖乖招来。

集合的第一天，田丸是最早到的，樫井注意到他洗过澡才来，但他没多想。接着稻见也赶到了，他身上田丸的味道简直是……毫无拘束。有了稻见做参考，找到田丸身上属于稻见的气味还是挺容易的。

当时樫井就想找个人聊一聊了，但那时他和谁都不熟。

在那之后很长一段时间里，稻见身上再没出现过田丸的味道。取而代之，不断有陌生女性的味道出现。樫井也就忘了有这件事，毕竟他们的任务还是很繁重的。

然后时间跳跃到那个晚上。

从教堂离开以后他们休整了两天。樫井勇辅实在是累到了，所以他在家里老老实实地躺了两天；等他回来的时候，田丸毫无意外已经出现在办公桌前——带着稻见的味道。

半个小时以后稻见一身田丸的味道出现在办公室里。

大山猛地一拍桌子。

“然后呢？”她撕开新的一包零食。

“然后就、隔三岔五的，”樫井勇辅回想起来每次发现这两人又过夜时的那份焦灼，揉了揉鼻子，“好在田丸总是记得洗澡……”

而稻见显然觉得在训练室冲个凉就够格了。这一点让樫井非常支持大山揍他。

大山此刻面色平静。她嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着薯片，片刻以后她用力咽下嘴里的零食。

“你觉得他们是什么关系？”她问。

“欸？”樫井一时没有反应过来。

“薯片和可乐，你觉得他们是什么关系？”大山抄起她选定的两种代名词。“是一时的呢，还是长久的？”

“长、长久的吧，”樫井琢磨着哪个是薯片哪个是可乐。

“我也觉得，”大山喝了一口可乐，更加用力地嚼起薯片——所以果然稻见是薯片吧。

樫井有点胆战心惊地看着大小姐的脸色。大小姐今年22岁，还算在青春期的尾巴。樫井对青春期的印象与一般人不大一样，他觉得这个年龄段的人干出什么来都不意外。

他还在胆战心惊的时候，大山玲已经转过椅子去了。她嚼了一会儿薯片，忽然叹了口气。

“好气哦，”她郁闷地说，“有男朋友就了不起吗？就可以不认真训练吗？”

她又拍了一下桌子。“不行，我要问个清楚。”

樫井突然有点后悔跟她说这件事了。背后八卦一下是一码事，捅到当事人面前又是一码事。好在薯片……啊不，稻见和田丸这会儿不在。樫井心里祈祷着大小接过两天就忘了这事，忽然想起来，以往的休息日，他们也会来办公室的。

现在不了。樫井抽了抽鼻子，预感到明天又会被两人身上的味道袭击。

他多少有点生无可恋地继续画自己的图纸。大山安静了下来，噼里啪啦地敲打着键盘，不知道是在做什么。日光逐渐爬过案头，樫井趴在桌子上，睡着了。


End file.
